deadspacefandomcom-20200223-history
User blog:Haegemonia/Bioshock, Animorphs, Total Recall, and Takeshi's Castle
Just replayed Bioshock 1 and am now gonna go for 2 as well as Minerva's Den (will actually be the first time with the Den DLC). I always enjoyed Bioshock and thought the criticism of the sequel was completely overblown; still, I have to admit there is something a little creepy about some of the endings (SPOILERS TO FOLLOW BITCH). See, in most of the endings, including the Best Ending (the one I always go for), Eleanor harvests the ADAM of her (willing) father, and injects it into herself. The thing is, the camera viewpoints and the narrative, as well as the science of Bioshock, all basically mean Eleanor didn't just copy some neural patterns, she literally transferred his consciousness into her (i.e. he is now her living superego). Now, ignoring the fact that, while alive, he doesn't actually have any direct control of Eleanor's body, thus making him like those people taken over in Animorphs (I know, I know, I just made a thousand nerds' legs tremble and hands clammy with that reference), there is a bit of an issue with this: HER GODDAMN FATHER IS GOING TO BE WITH HER 24/7 FOR THE REST OF HER LIFE. Can you imagine how awkward that would be? And we're not just talking about a passive entity watching over her, unable to actually make his presence known (which would be creepy enough), he apparently can "talk" to her (or, to be more exact, I suppose it would really be more like internal telepathy). I swear, this is what it must of been like for that poor guy Kuato was growing out of, only without polymastic hookers to take your mind off things (this is about the point where, thanks to these references, the nerds will now be biting their bottom lips). Think about it: Every single thing she does will be watched and analyzed by her damn father, who has literally nothing better to do whatsoever. Would you be comfortable going to the bathroom, showering, or (since I imagine he can also interpret her thoughts, what with him being in her brain yo) even THINKING anything slightly uncouth? No matter what you do, you'll do it in the knowledge "daddy dearest" is going to be watching, nay, forced to watch whatever you do or think like that guy in A Clockwork Orange (the nerds are breathing really heavily about now). And you can basically forget romantic interests or "private time", if you catch my drift; I mean, even I, for whom a crazy, codependent-to-the-point-of-wanting-to-become-literally-one-with-said-other-person woman would make (to paraphrase General Tani) "my pants grow heavy", would back off about the same time I asked her where her father is and she responds "HE'S INSIDE ME". I mean, this is like what Kirie did to Mafuyu in Fatal Frame (the nerds should be moaning longingly now) and that was only because she wanted to... Oh. Now I get it. Huh. ... Well, before I dwell on this too long, I think I'll head off, got alot to do. Sorry about the lack of blogs lately and I'll hopefully be able to get some up soon, right after I do a bit of research into current advances in anthropomorphic AI, neural implantation, and synaptic processing. ...Don't judge me. --Haegemonia(talk) 19:44, September 14, 2011 (UTC) Category:Blog posts